Zaginiony Skarb Złotego Wiewióra
Zaginiony Skarb Złotego Wiewióra – dziewiąty i dziesiąty, a zarazem pierwszy specjalny odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu[[Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (serial)| Pingwiny z Madagaskaru.]] Opis odcinka W Nowym Jorku wykopywana jest kapsuła czasu, w której znajduje się klucz do skarbu. Kradną go szczury, bo chcą znaleźć złoto, by być bogate. Pingwiny, chcąc im przeszkodzić, zabierają klucz. Wtedy zaczynają rozumieć, że sami muszą odnaleźć Zaginiony Skarb Złotego Wiewióra. Pomagają im w tym lemury, Marlena i Fred. Wspólnie muszą pokonać przeszkody i szczury, aby dotrzeć do skarbu. Przeżywają w ten sposób nadzwyczajną przygodę. Streszczenie Prolog Akcja odcinka rozpoczyna się 100 lat przed wydarzeniami z serii Madagaskar i serialu, gdy szczury rzucają się w pościg za Złotym Wiewiórem w celu odebrania mu klucza do tytułowego skarbu. Podczas pościgu Wiewiór trafia na teren Zoo w Central Parku, gdzie odbywa się zakopywanie symbolicznej kapsuły czasu zapieczętowanej na 100 lat. Aby uniemożliwić szczurom zdobycie klucza, Wiewiór wrzuca go do kapsuły, która zaraz po tym zamyka się i zostaje zakopana. Szczęśliwy, że udało mu się powstrzymać kanałowe gryzonie, Wiewiór ucieka, a szczury wgapiają się żądzą mordu na pochłoniętą już przez ziemię kapsułę. Właściwa akcja Gdy mija 100 lat kapsuła zostaje odkopana i otwarta przez ludzi. Na miejsce odkopania przybywają też szczury pod wodzą swojego króla i wykradają klucz z kapsuły. Całemu zajściu przygląda się Kowalski i przekazuje (przez krótkofalówkę) relację Skipperowi, który mówi mu, że nie ma się o co martwić, gdyż zaraz z Szeregowym odbierze im skradziony przedmiot. Bandzie szczurów udaje się dostać na wózek strażniczy Alice, gdzie jeden z nich opowiada reszcie o tajemniczym skarbie. Król szczurów mówi, że klucz ten jest kluczem do odnalezienia go, czyli jest to klucz zarówno w sensie dosłownym jak i przenośnym. Gdy tylko kończy swoją wypowiedź na wózek podjeżdża Skipper wraz z Szeregowym mówiąc, że oni zabierają ten klucz zarówno dosłownie jak i przenośnie, jednak zmutowany gryzoń nie ma zamiaru się tak łatwo poddać przez co wywiązuje się walka, której kierująca wózkiem Alice nawet nie zauważa. W tym samym czasie na wybiegu lemurów Julian każe Maurice'owi zdać relacje z bilansu królewskiego skarbca. Po bilansie okazuje się, że w skarbcu króla lemurów znajduje się jedynie 40 centów drobnymi, dwa żetony na metro i kapsel. Oburzony tym faktem przywódca lemurów mówi swojemu szambelanowi, że król musi opływać w bogactwa i dostatek żeby być naprawdę głuchym na potrzeby swoich wiernych poddanych. Pingwiny prawie już odzyskują klucz skradziony przez króla szczurów i jego szczury, lecz te nagle odbierają go Szeregowemu i oddają swojemu królowi. Pingwiny jednak nie poddają się i ruszają swoim autem w pogoń za nimi. Król szczurów odzyskawszy klucz, zaczyna tańczyć taniec zwycięstwa, ale uderza się w drogowskaz i klucz wypada mu z łapy, aż do wybiegu lemurów, gdzie wpada prosto do puszki będącej skarbcem Juliana. Zaciekawiony lemur wyjmuje go i przygląda się kluczowi, jednak w tej samej chwili rzucają się na niego pingwiny i odbierają mu go. W parku Szeregowy mówi reszcie, że powinni oddać klucz do kapsuły, jednak Skipper prosi Kowalskiego o wyjaśnienie najmłodszemu z pingwinów co klucz może oznaczać. Kowalski w punktach objaśnia całej reszcie możliwości związane z kluczem. Po analizie Skipper idzie z kluczem przed siebie, jednak zza krzaków wyskakuje Julian, który żąda połowy ze znaleźnego, ponieważ dotykał klucza przez co najmniej 26 sekund. Dalsza część przygody Pingwiny zamierzają pójść do Freda, który jako wiewiórka może się znać na takich rzeczach. Proszą go aby odczytał hieroglify. Odczytuje, że tylko osoba o czystym sercu może poznać prawdę. Wtedy pojawia się Babcia Wiewiórka i mówi, że tylko osoba o czystym sercu może zniszczyć skarb. Inni są zdziwieni dlaczego muszą szukać skarbu, który trzeba zniszczyć. Babcia wyjaśnia, że szczury mogą go wykorzystać w złych celach. Okazuje się, że wejście do skarbu jest u Marlenki. Przekopują teren i znajdują przejście. Na ścianie widnieją znowu hieroglify. Fred mówi, że droga jest usiana pułapkami i właśnie w tym czasie uruchamia się miotacz ognia. Unikając pułapek idą dalej. Na końcu korytarza jest mapa, jednak przejścia bronią zasadzki. Mort przechodzi je, bo jest zbyt głupi, by czuć ból. W drodze powrotnej napadają ich szczury i zabierają Marlenkę oraz mapę, a korytarz się wali. Już wydawało się, że nie ma wyjścia, jednak Kowalski wyjaśnia, że można przejść przez rurę plującą ogniem. Udaje im się to, i wychodzą z rury w Central Parku. Fred mówi, że mają się pojawić w chińskiej dzielnicy. Gdy pingwiny się tam pojawiają, okazuje się, że to kolejna zasadzka. Szczury łapią Marlenkę i za pomocą jej klucza otwierają komnatę ze skarbem. Potem, kiedy wrogowie cieszą się swoimi zdobyczami, do komnaty wpadają pingwiny z Julianem. Zwierzęta sprawdzają, co jest ich najskrytszym pragnieniem. Spoglądają w medalion, który robi z nich chciwych. Tymczasem okazuje się, że wraz z wrogami stoją na jednym wielkim żołędziu, który dzieli się na dwie części i działa jak waga. Kiedy jedna szala jest cięższa od drugiej, przechyla się w dół i jest bliżej lawy. wszyscy są jednak zahipnotyzowani medalionem. Wtedy w swoje pragnienie spogląda Julian, ale widzi swój wybieg. Zrozumiał wtedy, że ma już w życiu swoje największe marzenia. Nie daje się zahipnotyzować i zaczyna wyrzucać skarb z swojej połowy, by zepchnąć szczury do piekła. W tym czasie inni bohaterowie budzą się z hipnozy. Dzięki lekkości swojej połowy wydostają się z komnaty na powierzchnie. Po powrocie do zoo każdy jest nieszczęśliwy i zazdrości Julianowi, że to on rozwiązał zagadkę. Na koniec zjawia się Franky i daje pióro sokoła, które jest kluczem do innego skarbu. Skipper chętnie chce wyruszyć, ale wszyscy mają już dość przygód i skarbów, dlatego odchodzą. Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyny odcinek posiadający prolog. *Fabuła odcinka parodiuje serię filmów o Indianie Jonesie (dwie grupy ścigają się o znalezienie skarbu skarbu), film przygodowy z lat 80. Goonies i ostatnią część Władcy Pierścieni (artefakt, który musi zostać zniszczony). *Okazuje się, że Marlenka ma pod swoim wybiegiem tunele połączone ze starymi ściekami. *Klucz do skarbu Złotego Wiewióra pojawia się też w muzeum w odcinku Operacja: Jednorożec Apokalipsy. *Julian drugi raz pokazuje swoją dobroć (pierwszy raz w[[Zemsta doktora Bulgota| Zemsta doktora Bulgota]]). *W marzeniu Rico był Lem-R. *Julian złamał w tym odcinku czwartą ścianę, mówiąc „''…Staram się tu mieć przełomowy moment olśnienia w tej scenie!…''”. *Dowiadujemy się, że Marlenka lubi gry stołowe. Niezapomniane cytaty Błędy *Marlenka podczas wyjścia z zoo nie zdziczała. *W odcinku widać, że król szczurów sięga Alice ledwo do pasa, więc wychodzi na to, że pingwiny musiały mieć ok. 10 cm – jednak później, gdy Rico bił człowieka był 2 razy większy niż jego (człowieka) głowa. *W marzeniu Marlenki występuje wydra Antonio (z odc. Miłość z automatu), choć ona sama nigdy go nie poznała. Galeria en:The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru